Such A Tease, Snow
by softbookboi
Summary: Baz is on the phone with Penny, listening to her go on about things he already knows. Simon gets impatient and decides to 'distracts' Baz (wink wink, nudge nudge).


**Baz**

"Bunce, calm down. I'm not Snow. I'll get the papers organised and hand them in before the deadline." I say over the phone.

Snow makes a protesting noise behind me. I can't see him, but I know he's rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the way to arrange them." I say with a disinterested tone. "Just chill out."

Bunce is nagging me about arranging the legal papers and the documents and not forgetting to turn them in before the deadline. Or so it at the last minute.

The document for mine and Snow's new place.

Just a few days ago, we got a new place. Together. So now, Bunce lives alone in her flat. And me and Snow live together.

There are still documents that need to be handed in to the landlord so that we can confirm it. But I'll do that later. Right now, I just want to focus on the alone time I'm getting with Snow, which I haven't gotten in a quite a while.

We were watching the telly in the living room (one of our favourite shows, Brooklyn Nine Nine) and we were just enjoying our time together when Bunce called.

Honestly, she always intrudes on the wrong moment. I really want to get back to snuggling with Snow (I like it, don't tell him that) but she refuses to acknowledge that I wouldn't do something as stupid as forgetting the arrangement of the papers or simply forgetting to hand it to the landlord.

Our place is in the same building as Bunce's. We got a cosy apartment in the same building as her because Snow didn't want to live that far from her so that he wouldn't be able to visit normally and easily, without driving.

We are on the 6th Floor, Bunce is on the 4th Floor. They both visit each other more than 10 times a day, they practically live at each other's places. And it's only been a few days. I was hoping for some alone time (for once) with my boyfriend, but she just has to intrude on this too, doesn't she.

"Bunce, for fuck's sake, open your mind a bit to realise that I wouldn't do something as foolish as that! And I was hoping you could maybe leave me and Snow alone so that we can actually spend some time together." I say over the phone, playful exasperation in my voice.

"Hey! Don't talk to Penny like that! She hasn't been intruding on us, she's just spending time with her best friend, me." Snow says, just as Bunce on the other line says, "I'm not the one interrupting you, that's Simon always coming over to me. And I just want to make sure that you don't mess this up somehow, so I'll go over the way to organise the papers one more time, so listen carefully."

I let out a deep sigh. "Bunce, I don't need you to repeat what I already know. I was listening the first millions of times you told me this. And what exactly makes you think I'll mess this up? Do I look like Snow to you?"

"Hey!" Snow protests, loudly enough to be heard over the phone. I'm sure Bunce hears it, but she ignores it. As of she expected this from Snow. I kind of did too, to be honest.

"Face it, Snow. I'm not lying."

I'm still not facing him, my back is in front of his chest and I can't see his face, but I can tell he's scowling at me right now and trying to figure out a way for revenge.

Snow does things like this. Whenever I piss him off, he starts plotting ways to get revenge with me.

Once, I found all his Mint Aero bar stashes and hid them from him, eating some of them in front of him to taunt him, and he embarrassed me in public. We were at the grocery store and when I was gone from the checkout counter to last minute groceries, the bastard somehow managed to insinuate that I was a kinky person in bed.

I don't know how! I was just gone to get some cheese and milk and when I came back, the cashier was giving me weird looks. I tried to ignore them, but couldn't. On the way back, I mentioned them to Snow and he just casually answered, "Oh well, I might've given him hints about the kinks you enjoy. Maybe it's that." The bastard smirked at my gaping face.

I got my revenge for his revenge by casting some tripping spells on him in public so that he kept falling in front of everyone. He couldn't even stand up for 5 seconds when I tripped him again.

Ever since then, it's kind of been like a war between us. Which one manages to make the other more embarrassed wins. But then the other makes a 'comeback' and makes them more embarrassed than they themselves were. It's kinda of stupid and childish but I've been having too much fun messing with Snow to put an end to it.

I can practically hear the gears turning around in Snow's head as Bunce starts blabbering on about the organisation method. As she starts going on about the IDs, Snow lays his chin on my shoulder. I brace myself for whatever he's planned this time. (Believe it or not, some of the things he's planned are actually humiliating.)

But nothing happens.

I stay there, tense, listening to Bunce go on and on about the papers, with Snow just laying his head on my shoulder.

I start to relax a bit after 3 minutes and start answering Bunce when she starts asking questions to 'quiz me'. (Of course, I answer with remarks on how she's treating me childishly but still.)

All of a sudden, I feel a soft kiss against my shoulder.

I stiffen.

There's another kiss. Very light. And another. And another. They keep moving up and up, towards my jaw. I close my eyes softly. Once they reach my jaw, start to move towards my ear.

Once Snow has reached my ear, he starts sucking on that soft spot right behind my ear silently. I let out a deeps sigh, barely audible to Snow. (He does hear it though, I can tell by his sudden burst of confidence.)

Damn him, I should've known that he would do something like this. I can practically feel him smirking against my skin.

His lips softly nibble on the shell of my ear, not enough for me to let out sounds, but just enough for some deep sighs that can be covered from Bunce as she goes on.

He bites a little and I hiss, but then he glides his tongue over the bite and soothes it. He starts peppering soft kisses, moving towards my jaw.

While I'm still on the phone (the fucking phone), he leaves open mouthed kisses back and forth on my jaw that cause my eyes to flutter shut and groan to slip.

My eyes snap open, panicked that Bunce may have heard it, but she just goes on and I relax as Snow chuckles darkly and starts moving towards my neck.

I need to end this call. Right now.

"Uhh, Bunce, I already to-old you that I know everything, so leave it already, would you?" I almost let out another groan at 'told' but hold myself back.

Snow is now sucking harshly on my neck (the sweet spot; where my shoulder and neck meets) and it's becoming harder to keep quiet.

"I know but it's just so complicated, even for me and I'm so excited for you both. You'll finally have a place of your own. Isn't that exciting for you?"

"Of—" Snow licks a stripe of my neck, "—huhh course it is, you just needn't worry about the papers."

"Think about it, though. You'll finally get to live with Simon, the boy you've loved since First Year in Watford. Isn't that adorable?"

Her words make me jerk out of my Snow-filled musings. "He told you that?! What the fuck?!"

I can hear Bunce chuckle from the opposite end of the line and Snow chuckle as well from right behind me (because that bastard heard what she said, of course), pull me back onto his chest and continue having his way with me.

"We share everything with each other, Baz, it's what best friends do." Bunce says.

"Yeah uh huh." I say absentmindedly. Snow's left hand is pushing through the buttons of the button-down I'm wearing and sliding over my skin, roaming my chest and his right hand is moving suspiciously downwards.

I'm letting out small groans and grunts as Bunce babbles on and I desperately want to end the call before I do something embarrassing.

He starts rubbing my stomach through the buttons of the shirt and it feels so good (so good) that I accidentally let out a small moan.

Snow's hands abruptly stop and I jerk my eyes open and we both listen intently to Bunce's voice to see if she heard. Thankfully, she didn't. She just keeps going on about how great this commitment is for me and Snow.

I relax against Snow as his finger lightly traces on over to the waistband of my jeans. He teasingly dips a finger inside just as he bites on my shoulder and I gasp, not so loud that Bunce could hear it, but loud enough that Snow heard it.

I feel him sport a smug smirk as he leaves purple bruises over my skin.

He suddenly thrusts his whole hand inside my pants and grips my length tightly. I let out a small whimper but I don't listen to Bunce to see if she heard.

I'm painfully hard now and he's just keeping a hold on me, nothing else. He's enjoying me squirming around, trying to get him to move his hand. I push back into him, trying to fuck his hand when he slowly makes his way to the head and thumbs the tip.

My back arches up and my legs instinctively close from the pleasure and my breathing is starting to become ragged. I leak precome and Snow slathers that over my shaft to make the movement easier, and then he starts moving.

He palms me slowly at first, hand clenching around the girth, and swirls his index finger over the slit at the tip. More precome leaks and he gradually picks up speed.

He's now going fast and I'm letting out small gasps. I feel pressure building up in my abdomen, so much so that I'm starting to see stars and the colour black everywhere. Everything else just seems like white noise from the telly and I'm too focused on Snow's hand around my member, twisting a bit at the end to add more pleasure, driving me insane.

I'm starting to let out small whimpers whenever Snow does that twist. He makes me feel so good. He's still mouthing on my neck and leaving love-bites to claim his territory and the pressure is becoming too much at this point.

His other hand starts to toy with my nipples, flicking them and pinching them. When he fondles my ballocks and whispers "Basilton" in my ear, the pressure in my abdomen finally bursts.

I come in his hand while gasping out a loud "Simon," and arch my back, clenching my thighs together while his hand is still trapped between them, in my pants.

I start panting hard and he keeps stroking me, rising out my orgasm while leaving butterfly kisses on my jaw and neck. When my prick starts to twitch due to overstimulation and he lets go, the world starts to come into focus again.

"Uhh, Baz?" Bunce. Shit.

Before I can make a horribly unbelievable lie to tell her, Snow snatches the phone from my hands.

"He has to go, Penny." He snaps at her, ending the call abruptly.

He then gives me a suggestive look while peering over to the bedroom and when I glance at this pants, I see a large bulge there.

I smirk and press my palm against it, hearing him moan out my name.

"Such a tease, Snow." I laugh.


End file.
